


Through his phone - Ron

by DrJackAndMissJo



Series: Through their phones [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJackAndMissJo/pseuds/DrJackAndMissJo
Summary: A day in Ron Weasley's life, as told through the text he sent and received





	Through his phone - Ron

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I do not own shit  
Although it's be pretty amazing if I did  
Enjoy this weird little think my mind birthed while planning for Marry Merthur Fest!

_ **12th September, Sunday** _

**Chat: The Golden Trio**

_ 08.00 _

My Queen

GOOD MORNING NICE PEOPLE

RISE AND FUCKING SHINE BRIGHT LIKE THE FUCKING DIAMONDS YOU ARE!

If I have to get up at the crack of dawn for class then so do you.

We swore to suffer together

_ 08.50 _

Babe

it's fucking Sunday for Helga Hufflepuff's sake!

Shut the fuck up Scarface

And also diamonds don't shine, they refract light

_ 08.52 _

My Queen

You know you've fucked up when someone uses their wrong house founder to swear

Also I've got class

_ 08.53 _

No you bloody don't

It's Sunday

Pretty sure Minnie is sleeping as well

_ 08.54 _

My Queen

I missed you two

And?

_ 08.55 _

My Queen

And the elves made pancakes this morning and I wanted them fresh

The only ones with me are the Ravenclaw's team and some 7th years that look like they've just done partying in a muggle club

_ 09.00 _

That's more like it

also you're a teacher now so you should technically put them in detention if you think they broke curfew

_ 09.02 _

My Queen

I wanna be on their good sides, just as Mione suggested

Those teenagers scare the living shit out of me

_ 09.06 _

My Queen

But yeah go back to sleep

_ 09.10 _

Babe

Thank you All Mighty Boy Who Lived

**Chat: Babe**

_ 10.00 _

Babe

Do you want something other than coffee?

_ 10.01 _

Cause I'm gonna get you something either way

And I'd like to know if I'm getting it right

_ 10.02 _

That would be a great way to start the day

_ 10.05 _

You're far away in dreamland, aren't you?

_ 10.06 _

Bloody witch, read my texts!

_ 10.10 _

Okay that's it I'm getting you a brownie and a pair of scones

** Chat: My Queen**

_ 10.11 _

How in Sir Nicholas' unsevered head she can fall asleep so easily

_ 10.12 _

And everywhere

It's kinda creepy

Crookshanks taught her well

_ 10.13 _

yeah but don't tell her

she'd kill you for it

_ 10.15 _

You sure it's not a kink or something?

She threatens us too much for it to be normal

I thought you didn't want to know what happened between us behind closed doors since she's like a sister to you

_ 10.17 _

I DIDN'T ASK FOR DETAILS PLS STOP

I only meant to ask so you'd think about it

Don't you even dare about giving me a bloody answer

_ 10.18 _

I swear on Dumbledore's soul

if I have to repeat the accident from two years ago

Imma kill myself jumping from the astronomy tower

_ 10.20 _

How is that my fault?

You should've known better

There was a sock of my doorknob

_ 10.21 _

WAS NOT

YES IT WAS

_ 10.23 _

We are bloody Wizards

Spelling the door is too mainstream?

_ 10.25 _

She likes the thrill of the danger...

STOP

FOR FUCKS SAKE

for all the pumpkin juice in the universe

please stop talking

**Chat: The Burrow**

_ 11.09 _

Dad

GOOD morning, dear children. Your Mother and I would like to invite you and your significant others for dinner tonight. Let us know. Sincerely, Your Father, Arthur Weasley

_ 11.13 _

Tweedledum

You don't have to sign off of texts

Tweedledee

Dear Father, thank you for your invitation. Your Son Frederick and I will be there. Sincerely, Your Other Son, George Weasley.

_ 11.17 _

Ariel

George stop being an asshole

Me and Luna will be there

_ 11.18 _

Dad

Dear Ginevra. Please use decent language. Thank you, Your Father, Arthur Weasley.

_ 11.25 _

Hermione and I will bring a cake

_ 11.26 _

Hiccup

who's making the cake?

The baker at the end of our street

Hiccup

just making sure I won't get poisoned

I'll be there :)

_ 11.30 _

Bill

We're in!

@Hiccup are you bringing the kids?

_ 11.33 _

Hiccup

Nope

I've asked Nancy to babysit

Bill

Alright then

we're bringing the kids

_ 11.45 _

Percy

Sorry I can't

Gotta work tonight

**Chat: Bill**

_ 12.00 _

Vicky wants to know if Teddy will come tonight

_ 12.03 _

Wait let me ask Draco

** Chat: Gay**

_ 12.04 _

Malfoy

what?

Dinner at Mum's tonight

_ 12.05 _

yea I know

Your father texted me

_ 12.06 _

Me and Teddy are coming

I never realized that you had been adopted by my parents

_ 12.07 _

Usually happened through the Orphan

Okay, that's enough

_ 12.09 _

I can call him however I bloody want

We sleep together

I'm allowed it

_ 12.10 _

Not in front of me you fucking aren't

_ 12.15 _

Anyway wanna go together?

_ 12.19 _

Yeah come around Grimmauld Place around 7?

_ 12.50 _

Wait what should I bring?

_ 12.52 _

Alcohol

Done

**Chat: The Golden Trio**

_ 14.00 _

My Queen

You guys are bringing Draco to Family Dinner?

Babe

Don't tell him how the Snake's part of our Charade team

_ 14.02 _

My Queen

Fuck you Mione

We Love you brother

_ 14.03 _

My Queen

Doesn't matter

fuck you too!

_ 14.05 _

My Queen

I just miss you lot

_ 14.10 _

Babe

Dude

you're gonna be here next week

Grow Up

_ 14.12 _

My Queen

Granger, Detention!

OOOH

IT'S GONNA GET ON YOUR RECORDS

_ 14.30 _

Babe

Both of you

shut up

Also it's not like my record was pristine

_ 14.32 _

it was cleaner than ours

My Queen

Touché

**Chat: My Queen**

_ 17.27 _

Minnie wants me to train the seekers

_ 17.28 _

like

ours or all of them?

All of them

_ 17.30 _

What did you say?

hell yeah?

Not gonna let Minnie down

_ 17.31 _

Attaboy

**Chat: Gay**

_ 19.00 _

coming in 5

**Chat: My Queen**

_ 22.30 _

Enjoyed the night?

_ 23.15 _

Not gonna lie

Yes

But I missed you

_ 23.16 _

Teddy cried asking Mom for you

Yea I know

I called them

Draco also cried

_ 23.23 _

Mione says Gay

I second it

Third

_ 23.40 _

Anyway, gonna go to sleep now

Goodnight

night

**Chat: The Golden Trio**

_ 23.45 _

Babe

Harry

Next time you wake me up on a Sunday I'm gonna murder you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
Please don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment if you liked it!  
Nancy is a reference to my bff and the character she plays in Hogwarts Mistery. Cause I can't say no to her and well yeah.  
Also yeah I put on a MCR reference!  
Thank you so much again  
Till next time  
Jo


End file.
